Planar Hall elements and vertical Hall elements are known types of magnetic field sensing elements that can be used in magnetic field sensors. A planar Hall element tends to be responsive to magnetic field perpendicular to a surface of a substrate on which the planar Hall element is formed. A vertical Hall element tends to be responsive to magnetic field parallel to a surface of a substrate on which the vertical Hall element is formed.
Other types of magnetic field sensing elements are known. For example, a so-called “circular vertical Hall” (CVH) sensing element, which includes a plurality of vertical magnetic field sensing elements, is known and described in PCT Patent Application No. PCT/EP2008/056517, entitled “Magnetic Field Sensor for Measuring Direction of a Magnetic Field in a Plane,” filed May 28, 2008, and published in the English language as PCT Publication No. WO 2008/145662, which application and publication thereof are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The CVH sensing element is a circular arrangement of vertical Hall elements arranged over a common circular implant region in a substrate. The CVH element can be used to sense a direction (and optionally a strength) of a magnetic field in a plans of the substrate.
Conventionally, all of the output signals from the plurality of vertical Hall elements within the CVH sensing element are needed in order to determine a direction of a magnetic field. Also conventionally, output signals from the vertical Hall elements of a CVH sensing element are generated sequentially, resulting in a substantial amount of time necessary to generate all of the output signals from the CVH sensing element. Thus, determination of the direction of the magnetic field can take a substantial amount of time.
Various parameters characterize the performance of magnetic field sensing elements. These parameters include sensitivity, which is a change in an output signal of a magnetic field sensing element in response to a change of magnetic field experienced by the magnetic sensing element, and linearity, which is a degree to which the output signal of the magnetic field sensing element varies in direct proportion to the magnetic field. These parameters also include an offset, which is characterized by an output signal from the magnetic field sensing element not representative of a zero magnetic field when the magnetic field sensing element experiences a zero magnetic field.
Another parameter that can characterize the performance of a CVH sensing element is the speed with which output signals from vertical Hall elements within the CVH sensing element can be sampled, and thus, the speed with which a direction of a magnetic field can be identified. Yet another parameter that can characterize the performance of a CVH sensing element is the resolution (e.g., angular step size) of the direction of the magnetic field that can be reported by the CVH sensing element.
As described above, the CVH sensing element is operable, with associated circuits, to provide an output signal representative of an angle of a direction of a magnetic field. Therefore, as described below, if a magnet is disposed upon or otherwise coupled is a so-called “target object,” for example, a camshaft in an engine, the CVH sensing element can be used to provide as output signal representative of angle of rotation, and/or a rotation speed, of the target object.
For reasons described above, a magnetic field sensor that uses a CVH sensing element may have a limit as to how rapidly the magnetic field sensor can identify the direction of a magnetic field, i.e., a rotation angle or rotation speed of a target object. Furthermore, the magnetic field sensor may provide an angular resolution that is too low (too large an angle step size). In general, it may be possible to provide a higher resolution but at the expense of more time.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a magnetic field sensor that uses a CVH sensing element (or, more generally, a plurality of magnetic field sensing elements) and that can provide an improved output signal with a higher angular (or positional) resolution while taking no additional time to provide the improved signal.